


I Love You

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D confesses to Eddy but does so with tears running down his face...Eddy doesn't understand a thing but he knows he has to do something...read to find out more!*Yaoi*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

 

**Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

EddxEddy

**I Love You**

"I love you Eddy."

The shorter Ed looked at his friend in shock.

"D-Double D?!"

Before Eddy could react, his friend had moved in on him and kissed him. He stood frozen in place as he felt Double D's lips move against his. Once the kiss broke he looked at him in bewilderment. Double D looked at his friend with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Eddy."

He smiled his usual smile showing off his gap and walked away. Leaving Eddy in his room, on his bed, in shock. It took him awhile before he finally processed all that had happened.

"Double D k-kissed me!?"

Eddy could feel the kiss linger on his lips and how gentle and soft Edd's lips where. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

_~What the hell was that Sockhead!? W-Why did you do that to me?! Why did you say you love me…~_

"Why did you cry like that…"

Eddy clenched his chest as he felt his heart almost stop it's wild beating as he thought this. Ever since that kiss he was blackmailed into giving Edd. He has always felt flustered around him. Constantly having butterflies in his stomach when ever Double D was near. He always kept these feelings a secret and hidden from his crush or anyone for that matter. He knows its wrong to fall for his friend especially since it's a guy! He always felt alone since he thought he was the only one with these feelings. But now knowing that Double D feels the same as him he didn't know what to do. He was completely caught off guard by Edd's actions.

_~Why couldn't I have told him?! Why couldn't I tell him…of all the times I open my big mouth and say whatever I felt…why couldn't I say anything then?!~_

"Why did you cry Sockhead?"

Tears started to stream down his face as the image of Edd's face when he apologized for the kiss came to his mind.

"Damn it Double D…"

* * *

Double D sat on his bed in the dark crying softly. He held his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He smiled as he remembered all the good times he and the Eds had shared; all the scams and sleepovers, but now they were all over.

_~Eddy's never going to speak to me again after that. I just couldn't keep myself together any longer. I just had to let him know my true feelings towards him. I couldn't keep it to my self anymore…Cruse these over emotional affections! ~_

"I'm sorry, Eddy."

Eddward closed his eyes and let his growing depressing mood consume him. The house dark, empty, and cold added to his depression. His tears fell as he slowly slipped into a cold sleep; but oddly enough he still had a smile on his face.

* * *

Eddy sat on his bed thinking of what to do. He had to tell Edd about his feelings! He couldn't let things be left the way it was. He got up and walked outside and straight across the street to a certain Sockhead's house.

He looked at the house as he walked up to the door. All the windows were closed and all the lights seemed to be off. It looked dark and empty, as if nobody lived there; but he knew Edd was there. He knocked on the door then rang the doorbell and waited.

No answer.

He tried again but still the door remained locked. He breathed a sigh as he reached up to the top of the door frame and took down the spare key hidden up there.

"Heh, Double D, you really think you're gonna get rid of me that easily."

He gave a smirk as he pushed the door open. As he stepped in he realized how cold it was inside the house.

"Jesus! What's with Double D?! This place is colder than it is outside! I hope his parents remembered that they still got a son living here!"

He turned a corner and found the thermostat in the living room and found that it was turned off. He turn it on then turned on all the lights and proceeded to go upstairs. He walked down the hallway until he stopped in front of the door he was looking for.

_~Double D.~_

He turned the knob slowly and opened the door to see his friend shadowed in darkness on his bed. Eddy walked over, closing the door behind him, and sat down on the bed. He looked at Edd's face and saw wet trails of tears run down his face. He put his hand on Double D's cheek and wiped it away as he called his name.

"Double D…Hey Double D…"

Edd just shifted a little and leaned into the warm hand on his face. His eyes still closed and his body asleep, but Eddy heard him whisper:

"Eddy, I'm sorry…"

Eddy removed his hand and grabbed Edd and held him in a warm embrace saying:

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

* * *

Double D was floating in his dreams. Going from memory to memory of times when he was with Eddy. As he made his way to his most recent memory, he heard Eddy's voice calling him. He looked around but didn't see Eddy. He looked back at his memory and saw the shocked look on Eddy's face as he kissed him. Once again he heard Eddy's voice calling him, but he just smiled weakly with tears running down his face and responded to the disembodied voice.

"Eddy, I'm sorry…"

At that instant he felt himself fall. He was no longer floating among his memories, he was falling. Falling into something warm and inviting.

Once he felt his body completely consumed by the warmth he shivered and opened his eyes. He looked around to find himself in his room, but not alone. He looked up to see his crush holding him and saying.

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Eddy?"

Eddy loosened his grip on Edd and looked to see him wide awake.

"Eddy what are you doing here?"

Eddy was at a loss for words. All he could do was look at Eddward's face and smile.

Double D looked at his friend with a puzzled look and before he could ask his question again he was being pulled into a warm kiss. He froze as he felt Eddy's lips kiss his and the gentle caress of his hand on his tear soaked cheek. Eddy noticed that Double D was unresponsive and stopped the kiss.

"What's the matter Sockhead, you don't love me anymore?"

He chuckled a bit as he saw Double D's eyes widen at his question.

"E-Eddy, you…"

Double D was at a loss for words! Here he was having a warm loving kiss with Eddy, his best friend, who he thought didn't like him the same way he liked him!

Eddy smiled as he saw his crush in a daze.

"You're not the only one who fell in love with their best friend, Sockhead."

Eddy kissed Edd again with a fierce passion embedded into it. Double D smiled into the kiss as he enjoyed in the contact between them. He felt Eddy's tongue sweep across his bottom lip and quickly took the hint. He gladly parted his lips to allow Eddy to explore his mouth. The two moaned into the kiss as they tasted each other.

Eddy pulled Double D on to his lap and held their bodies as close as possible as they kissed. Double D started to feel something press against him and quickly realized what it was. And Eddy soon realized it too because they broke the kiss panting for air and blushing a deep blood red.

"I-I 'm sorry Double D!"

Edd smiled as he felt Eddy's erection press against him. He wrapped his arms around Eddy's neck and pressed his own erection against him blushing even more as he spoke.

"It's all right Eddy."

Eddy understood and held tight on to Double D's waist and shifted their bodies so he would be on top and Double D on the bottom.

Eddy kissed Double D passionately as he pressed him down onto the bed. He took his hands and ran them up Edd's cold skin. Edd gasped as he felt the warm hands run over his nipples. He arched his back into the touch as Eddy continued to rub over them and pinch them. He then gripped Edd's shirt and pulled it off of him and ran his tongue from his neck to his right nipple.

A shiver ran down Double D's spine as he felt the warmth of Eddy and coldness of his skin come into contact like that. Double D covered his blushing face as he felt his new lover run his tongue down to the waistline of his shorts. Eddy saw that he was hiding his face and quickly pulled his hands away.

"It's all right Sockhead. Relax I know what I'm doing."

"O-oh really now?"

Eddy gave a smirk as he tugged on a belt loop on Edd's shorts, who gave a little yelp in response to the sudden action.

"Yes, I do and I'm going to show you. So don't hide that cute face of yours."

"E-Eddy!"

He chuckled to himself as he worked on removing his friends shorts, then boxers. Double D moaned as his hot length was hit by the cool air of his room.

"Eeeddy…"

Eddy was a little surprised to see how big Edd was compared to what he imaged. He smiled and looked up at his lover as he gripped him and flicked his tongue against the head. He then ran his tongue up and down it enjoying the short gasps and yelps that elicited from Double D's mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of Edd's cock then wiggled it in the slit before fully engulfing him.

"Ah! E-EDDY!"

Double D ran his fingers through Eddy's hair as the intolerable pleasure increased. He yanked on his hair tiring to get his attention as he warned him of his coming release.

"EDDY, S-STO-AAHHH!"

Edd was to late and released into Eddy's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Eddy!"

Eddy smirked as he drank what he had in his mouth and used his fingers to wipe away the excess and coat them in it.

"It's okay Sockhead, I was counting on it."

Double D had a puzzled look on his face but soon melted as Eddy leaned in for a hot lustful kiss. As Edd moaned into it he jerked upward as he felt Eddy's fingers encircling his entrance then slip into him. Eddy kept a strong hold on him as he slowly worked in his finger then adding another; earning him a cute yelp of pain from Eddward.

"You all right Double D?"

"Y-Yeah."

As he worked his third finger in the pain had subsided and pleasure started to arrive. Edd could feel his member start to stiffen up again as Eddy stretched him. Double D felt Eddy's fingers move inside him and press against something that made him grip his sheets, arch his back, and cry out his lover's name.

"EDDY!"

Double D's vision blurred as burst of white flashed over his watery eyes and his member was fully erect again and twitched a little. Eddy smiled as he looked at Double D knowing that he done a good job.

He quickly shed his own clothing, gasping at the cold air that hit him. He groaned Double D's name as he felt his cock throb with want. He ran his fingers through Edd's cum and pre cum and coated his length with it. As he aligned himself then he looked up at Edd.

"Go ahead Eddy."

"It's gonna be a little rough." Eddy said with a smile.

Double D pulled him down into a heated kiss as Eddy pushed himself into him. He gasped then gave a loud moan as he felt himself being filled. Eddy gave a deep throated moan as he felt himself being surrounded by Double D's heat and moisture.

"You feel so good Sockhead!"

"Oh Eddy you're so b-big!"

They kissed each other once again as Eddy pulled out and pushed back in. He thrusted deep into Double D hitting his sweet spot just right.

"OH EDDY!"

Double D withered in the pleasure and slight pain that ran through his body. Never before could he ever think that he could ever feel this good! Every moan, whimper, yelp, and scream that spilled out of his mouth fueled Eddy's thrusts.

Eddy groaned as he felt pleasure and lust wash over him. For so long he wanted this, and mostly likely Edd too, and now it was happening! He kissed his lover with white hot passion muffling both their moans of pleasure. He then ran his tongue to his neck and bit down and sucked, marking double d as his.

"AH! E-Eddy move f-faster!"

Eddy smiled a little and gladly obliged. He thrusted faster and harder into him. He could feel that Edd was close, his chest rising and falling, his stomach firming up, his erratic breathing; and his leaking twitching cock all tied into the most sexiest scene Eddy had ever seen. And of course he could feel his own climax coming, but oh how he wanted it to last, to be inside Double D longer,

to feel him like this every day but alas all good things come to an end.

He reached down and roughly jerked Eddward's aching member then slid his hand down in a smooth stroke. Double D arched his back as he began to feel Eddy jerk him like that; pumping his member in time with the thrusts.

"AH, N-NO EDDY…I'm going t-to c-cum!"

Eddy leaned down and kissed Double D and moved up to whisper in his ear.

"Then cum for me Sockhead, cum for me with this lewd body of yours."

"L-L-Lewd!?"

At that instant Double D came, hard into his lover's hand and on their chests and stomachs.

"EDDY!"

Eddy came deep into his lover, filling him to the brim as he felt Double D clamp down on him.

"OH DOUBLE D!"

Eddy pulled out once he felt that he was completely spent and collapsed next to Edd. As the orgasm began to dissipate from them and their breathing level out Double D looked at Eddy.

"E-Eddy how do you know of that word?"

Eddy glanced over at him with a smug grin on his face.

"What, lewd?"

"Y-yes."

Double D blushed as he heard Eddy say it.

"I learned it one day when I was flipping through some of your stuff and thought it might come in handy one day." He looks at Double D and smiles more. "And it looks like it did."

He held Double D close to him as he gave him a long loving kiss and smiled into it know that his Sockhead was blushing like mad with embarrassment. That Double D was finally his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors or for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that.) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
